Breaking Bad: The Remy Jongbloed Adventures
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: (SPOILERS: Don't read if you haven't seen the Series Finale.) A young man named Remy Jongbloed is coping with depression, he has a pregnant girlfriend, money trouble and a terrible paying job. In an attempt to get himself out of money trouble, he enters the crystal game. Little does he know about the dangers of this game.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of A Friend

It's a few days after the death of Walter White. A lot of folks are at his funeral. Among the invited are Remy Jongbloed, a fan of Walter and his girlfriend Tanisha Henderson, Walter's business partner Jesse Pinkman and many others. Remy is crying his eyes out because his hero has died.

'After all you have been through… I can't believe it ended like this…' Remy said, his throat aching under his tears.

'Remy, don't be sad. We all have a time to go.' Tanisha said.

'I-I guess…' Remy said, still crying.

After Jesse's emotional speech, Remy walked up to the speech booth and started speaking.

'Walter was a good man…He was a brilliant science teacher, father and friend…He only turned to criminality because of one horrible disease: Cancer…He did it in order to pay for his treatments and to support his family after his death…Sadly, this caused many problems for his family and other loved ones, though he didn't mean to do so…To me, Walter was the type of guy I could rely on in times of trouble, because he would sometimes share his money with me when I had money trouble…I'll miss him greatly, no matter what he has done…Thank you, Walter, for bringing so much joy to my life every day…'

Remy finished his speech and sat down again.

After the funeral, Jesse walked up to Remy with something in his hands.

'Hey, Remy…' Jesse said.

'Hey, Jesse…' Remy said, with a thick sadness in his voice.

'I got you something.' Jesse said as he gave the item to Remy.

Remy looked at the object. It was Walter's fedora.

'I'm sure Mr. White would've wanted you to have it, so I gave it to you.' Jesse said.

'Thanks, Jesse…You've made me the happiest man on Earth…' Remy said as he hugged Jesse while sobbing.

9 months later…

Remy is with his therapist, Dr. Goodman.

'So, Remy, do you want to talk about it again?' Dr. Goodman asked.

'I started smoking crystal meth when Walter started selling it to me.' Remy said.

'And where did it get you?' Dr. Goodman asked.

'Right fucking here.' Remy said. 'I've got a girlfriend who's pregnant for about 7 months now, I'm in big money trouble because of my meth addiction, and I work as a dishwasher in a fucking restaurant.'

'It's good to let all the rage out, Remy. Keep it coming.' Dr. Goodman said.

'Now that Walter is dead, I got no more meth to smoke, and I go fucking crazy when I don't smoke meth for about 5 days!' Remy shouted.

Dr. Goodman looked at his watch. 'Oh, looks like that's all the time we have for today. Same time next week, Remy?'

'Sure, Doc. I'll see you then.' Remy said as he left the office.

Remy walked through Alberquerque, New Mexico. He sat down on a bench and smoked a cigarette.

'Dude, can you believe that Heisenberg dude disappeared?' A black guy said to his friend.

'I heard the dude was clapped by someone.' The other black guy said.

'Well, Riley, I'm sure gonna miss all that meth.' One of the black guys said.

'Same here, Phil.' Riley said.

'Let's just get this over with.' Phil said. 'Hey, homie, do you know where Zack Berger lives?' He asked Remy.

'No, I do not, homie.' Remy said.

Riley and Phil were about to continue on when Remy stopped them.

'Actually, wait, I do know. It's that small house over there, with the old roof.' Remy said.

'Good. Thanks, homie.' Riley said.

Riley and Phil walked over to the house as Remy stood up and left for his house.

Riley and Phil walked over to the house and knocked on the door. Zack Berger opened it.

'Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you?' Zack asked.

'Zack Berger?' Phil asked.

'Yes, that's me. What's the matter?' Zack asked.

'Our boss has told us that you're hoarding jars of blood in this house. Is that true?' Riley said.

'I can show you. Come inside.' Zack said.

Zack led Riley and Phil to the room with the jars of blood.

'This is my collection of badger blood. Isn't it beautiful?' Zack said with pride.

'Sir, this stuff is illegal. I'm afraid you'll have to hand it over.' Phil said.

'What? But I can't do that! It's too precious to me!' Zack said.

'I'm sorry, sir. We're just doing our job.' Phil said.

Zack grabbed a gun and aimed it at Riley and Phil.

'Leave my blood collection alone and get out of my house!' Zack shouted.

Riley punched Zack and knocked him out.

'Quick, get the jars in his car!' Riley said.

Phil quickly got the jars of blood into Zack's car and he and Riley quickly drove off. They took the jars of blood to Walt Welker's shop. They quickly brought the jars of blood into the shop.

Walt: Spelendid, my boys! Thank you for bringing me these jars!

Riley: You're welcome, Walt. Always happy to help.

Phil: Yeah, we'll always be ready for a job.

Walt: Good. Well, I'll send you your paychecks tomorrow. I'll see you later.

Phil: Okay, we'll holla at you later.

Meanwhile, Remy arrived at his house. Tanisha was chatting with a friend on the phone.

'No, Remy is doing his best. He's still coping with depression, and I don't know if these therapies are helping him. His meth addiction and the death of his hero really did a number on his brain. Oh, wait, he's home.' Tanisha said.

'Who you talking to?' Remy asked.

'A friend.' Tanisha said.

'Okay.' Remy said.

'I'll see you later, Remy. I'm gonna continue my phone call.' Tanisha said.

'Okay, catch you later, baby.' Remy said as he walked to the bedroom, grabbed a hoodie from the ground and put it in the wardrobe. Remy then changed clothes, walked outside, got into his car and drove off to the cemetry. After arriving there, he walked up to Walter's grave.

'It's been a while, old friend.' Remy said.

'I can't believe it's been 9 months already. 9 months after that incident that costed you your life. With your scientific brilliance, you were able to get into the crystal game. But now, the crystal game is a sad, lonely place, because you're no longer in it.'

Remy looked up at the sky, then back at the grave.

'But don't worry. Because I'll continue what you started.' Remy said.

'I'll find Jesse, and together we'll take our place in history.'

Remy walked away from the grave, back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Jesse

Remy was sitting behind his computer, searching for Jesse on social media. Eventually, he found him on Facebook. He then started up his location scanner and entered Jesse's Facebook account into it. After a scan, Remy found out Jesse was in Los Angeles, California.

'So you're soaking up the California sun, huh, Jesse? Don't worry, old friend, for I will find you.' Remy said.

Remy turned off the computer and went ahead and packed stuff in the car.

'Remy, what are you doing?' Tanisha asked.

'I'm going on a roadtrip to find my old friend Jesse Pinkman.' Remy said.

'And where do you think you can find him?' Tanisha asked.

'Los Angeles, California.' Remy answered.

'Okay, but be back before the baby is born, okay?' Tanisha said.

'Sure thing, baby.' Remy said.

'Okay, have fun.' Tanisha said.

Remy nodded, and after everything was prepared, he got in the car and drove off to Los Angeles. He drove and drove and drove until he finally reached Los Angeles. It took him a few days to get there. After arriving in Los Angeles, he asked around for Jesse. After a while of asking around, someone tapped his shoulder. Remy turned around and saw Jesse.

'Hey, Remy! Long time no see!' Jesse said.

'Hey, Jesse! I came to L.A. to see you!' Remy said happily.

'How did you find out I was here?' Jesse asked.

'I did some research.' Remy answered.

'Okay. Let's go to my house.' Jesse said.

Remy nodded and they got in Remy's car. Jesse gave directions to his house, once they got there, Jesse introduced Remy to his new girlfriend, Debra Copperfield.

'So you're that Remy Jongbloed guy Jesse told me about.' Debra said.

'The one and only.' Remy said.

Remy, Jesse and Debra had a coffee and afterwards, Remy and Jesse walked around the block.

'Jesse, are you being haunted by the stuff that happened 9 months ago?' Remy asked.

'Yeah, I am…' Jesse said as he frowned.

'So am I. I visited Walter's grave the other day, and I promised him I'd continue his drug making legacy.' Remy said.

'Do you know how dangerous it is, Remy?' Jesse asked.

'I do, and I'm willing to take that risk.' Remy said.

Remy looked around, then back at Jesse.

'So, are you willing to come back to Alberquerque to help me?' He asked.

'Well…' Jesse said.

Jesse thought about it.

'Okay, I'll help you.' Jesse said. 'But only if you promise me you will protect Debra.'

'I will protect her with all my might.' Remy said.

'Okay, I'll tell Debra to pack in everything. It might take a week or so for us to move back to Alberquerque, but you can look forward to my return.' Jesse said.

'Okay, I'll see you in about a week.' Remy said.

After a few days of traveling back to Alberquerque, Remy arrived back at his home. He entered the house, looking for Tanisha.

'Remy, you drive me sick with worry. You never called me while you were away.' Tanisha said in an annoyed tone.

'Sorry, Tanisha. It won't happen again.' Remy said.

'By the way, my brother's here.' Tanisha said.

A man with blonde hair who looked like he is in his early 30's walked into the room.

'Oh, hey, Remy.' Tanisha's brother said.

'Hey, Gilbert.' Remy said.

'Tanisha told me you were visiting a friend in Los Angeles.' Gilbert said.

'Yeah. I convinced him to move back to Alberquerque.' Remy said.

'Good. I can't wait to meet him.' Gilbert said.

'Say, wanna hang out?' Remy said.

'Sure.' Gilbert said. 'Had anything in mind?'

'Well, we could go grab a drink.' Remy said.

'Sure, having a coffee is a good idea.' Gilbert said.

'We'll be off, Tanisha.' Remy said.

'Okay, be careful.' Tanisha said.

Remy and Gilbert walk outside and get into Remy's car. As they drive, they have a conversation.

'So, how's your therapies coming along?' Gilbert asked.

'Pretty fucking slowily.' Remy said in an annoyed tone. 'I've been smoking too many crystal meth for too long. It really did a number on my brain cells.'

'That's maybe one small positive thing about Walter no longer being around.' Gilbert said.

'Yeah…I still miss him, though.' Remy said as he frowned.

'I understand, Remy. I'd be sad too if my hero would die, but I wouldn't be sad about it as long as you are.' Gilbert said. 'By the way, have you ever thought of buying some new clothes? Because you look bummy as fuck.'

'So, what about it? I don't give a fuck what I wear.' Remy said.

'Okay, if you like it, then you like it.' Gilbert said.

Remy and Gilbert arrive at a coffee shop and walk inside. They order a coffee and then go sit outside on the terrace.

Meanwhile, Phil walked into Walt Welker's shop.

'Ah, it's so good to see you, Phil!' Walt said.

'Look, Walt, we've been doing this steal 'n stock thing for like two months now, right?' Phil said.

'And that's why I'm proud to announce that you, my boy, are Employee of the Month! Congratulations!' Walt said happily.

'Look, it's a real honor man.' Phil said uninterested.

'I know. It wasn't easy picking a winner.' Walt said.

'Yeah, me, Riley, your cousin Carl the alcoholic. Like I said, it's a real honor, but I gotta move forward in life. All I've been doing in life is let people tell me what to do, and I'm sick of that.' Phil said.

Suddenly, Riley walked in.

'What's up, bitches?' Riley said.

'Riley! Great timing! I just made Phil Employee of the Month!' Walt said with pride.

Riley frowned when he saw it.

'You shitting me?' Riley asked.

'Nope, he ain't shitting you.' Phil said.

'Anyways, I got a job for you guys. There's a guy who lives in a trailer park in the desert who has a lot of rare Pokémon cards which I want. Can you guys get them for me?' Walt asked.

'Sure, we'll get it done.' Riley said.

'Yeah, we'll get it done. Phil said.'

Riley and Phil walked outside and to Phil's car.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meth Empire Strikes Back

Riley and Phil drove to the trailer park in the desert.

'Phil, we really should try finding a different job. We ain't retiring from this steal 'n stock bullshit.' Riley said.

'I know, homie. I've been considering quitting, but I can't really think of any other work.' Phil answered.

'Well, we better make a move on it soon, or we'll be Walt's slaves for the rest of our lives.' Riley said.

'Yeah, I can imagine what that would be like.' Phil said, shivering.

Riley and Phil arrived at the trailer park, and searched the trailers for the Pokémon cards. Eventually, they found them. But then, the owner of the cards arrived.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing with my Pokémon cards?' The guy shouted.

'Fuck it.' Phil said.

Phil then pulled out his pistol and shot the guy dead.

'What was the fucking point of that?' Riley asked.

'I'm in a bad mood, and I killed him, because I want to get this job over with quick.' Phil said.

The boys suddenly heard a bunch of vans driving into the park.

'Shit, his homies are here!' Phil said.

'Let's gun 'em all down.' Riley said.

'Okay, fo 'sho.' Phil said.

Riley and Phil got into cover and started shooting at the incoming people.

'This is a shit showdown, homie!' Riley shouted.

'I know that!' Phil shouted back.

Eventually, Riley and Phil killed all the thugs and fled in Phil's car.

'Well, we got the cards.' Phil said. 'But you know, I ain't giving them to Walt. I'm keeping them for myself.'

'I totally agree with you, Phil. That dick Walt can kiss my ass.' Riley said.

Riley and Phil drove to Phil's house and walked inside. Phil then put the Pokémon cards in a drawer in his room.

'Well, I'll be off, homie. I'll holla at ya later.' Riley said.

'Okay, see you soon, homie.' Phil said.

A few days later…

Remy was watching tv in his house. Tanisha was doing the laundry.

'Man, this reality show about movie star Vinny McCartney is fun to watch.' Remy said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Remy paused the tv and answered the door. He opened it and his neighbour, Mr. Nelson was standing there.

'Oh, hello, Mr. Nelson.' Remy said.

'Hey, Remy.' Mr. Nelson said. 'Did you hear? Someone new moved into town down the block today.'

'Ah, must be my friend from Los Angeles.' Remy said. 'Thanks for telling me, neighbour.'

'No problem.' Mr. Nelson said.

Remy closed the door, walked back to the tv, and turned it off.

'Good thing I always record episodes of Vinny McCartney: Brokebuster.' Remy said.

Remy then walked to the backyard, where Tanisha was doing the laundry.

'Tanisha, I'm going to Jesse's house. He just moved back to Alberquerque.'

'Really? Fun!' Tanisha said. 'I'm gonna bake him a cake soon.'

'Great idea.' Remy said. 'Well, I'll be off.'

'Okay, see you soon.' Tanisha said.

Remy walked to the garage, got his bike out of it, got onto it and cycled off to Jesse's house. Once he got there, he rang the doorbell. Jesse opened it.

'Hey, Remy!' Jesse said.

'Hey, Jesse!' Remy answered.

'Say, now that you're here, you can help me unpack.' Jesse said.

'Sure, wouldn't mind helping.' Remy said as he walked inside.

'Hey, Remy. Nice to see you again.' Debra said.

'Same here.' Remy said.

'He's gonna help us unpack.' Jesse said.

'Ah, good.' Debra said.

A few hours of working later, everything was unpacked and put in place.

'Thanks for helping us, Remy.' Debra said.

'You're welcome.' Remy said. 'Well, I'll be off. My girlfriend Tanisha might come by with a cake later.'

'Okay, we'll await it.' Debra said.

Remy nodded, got onto his bike and cycled home.

Later that night, Remy and Jesse met in a parking lot behind a gas station. Remy was wearing Walter's fedora.

'So, Remy, do you have any idea how to reboot the meth cooking?' Jesse asked.

'Well, the meth lab was closed down, or so I've heard, so we'll have to start from the beginning. Walter taught me a few things about cooking crystal meth before he died, so I've got a bit of experience with it. I was thinking we could steal an RV camper with cooking chemicals and stuff from a biker gang in the desert.' Remy said.

'Okay. You ready to do it right now?' Jesse asked.

'Yep. I told Tanisha I was gonna go for a night hike in the desert.' Remy said.

'I told Debra I was gonna see a movie.' Jesse said.

'Good. Let's do this.' Remy said.

Remy and Jesse got into Remy's car and drove off into the desert.

'So, which biker gang is our target?' Jesse asked.

'Well, a biker gang called 'The Badgers' has come to New Mexico, and they're loco as fuck.' Remy said.

'I'm getting a little scared now…' Jesse said.

'No need to. I'm here to protect you.' Remy said.

'If you say so…' Jesse said.

Remy and Jesse arrived at the location where The Badgers were cooking meth. Remy and Jesse parked the car, got out their guns and started firing at the bikers. The bikers started firing back, and Remy and Jesse got behind Remy's car. They then continued firing their guns at the foes. Once all the bikers were dead, Remy and Jesse ran over to the RV. Jesse closed the side door and Remy got into the driver's seat.

'Jesse, you grab my car, then drive after me.' Remy said.

'Okay, Remy.' Jesse said.

Jesse got into Remy's car and drove after Remy, who was driving the RV. Remy parked the RV in a back alley where nobody would find it. Remy then grabbed the keys, turned off the RV, got out of it and locked it.

'Well, Jesse, we got ourselves something to cook meth in.' Remy said.

'Yeah, I'm really glad about that.' Jesse said.

'Now let's go cook our first meth tomorrow in the desert.' Remy said.

'Okay. I'm going to the cinema now to watch a movie so Debra won't question me.' Jesse said.

'And I'm going for a hike in the desert so Tanisha won't question me either.' Remy said. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Bye, Remy.' Jesse said.

Jesse got onto his motorbike and drove off. Remy got into his car and drove back to desert.

'Heisenberg's back, baby!' Remy shouted to himself as he drove off.


	4. Chapter 4: A Distributor

The next morning, Remy and Jesse arrived at the spot where they left the RV.

'You ready for this, Jesse?' Remy asked.

'Oh, I am ready for this, alright.' Jesse said, smirking.

'Good.' Remy said.

Remy and Jesse got into the RV and drove off into the Alberquerque Desert. After driving a while, they stopped the RV. They stopped, and opened the side door.

'Walter learned me something for when I would enter the crystal game. When you're just getting started, cook the meth in your underwear, or else the scent of meth will stick to your clothes.' Remy said.

'Yeah. He was smarter than everyone, luckier than everyone. Mr. White was the devil.' Jesse said.

Remy nodded and he and Jesse took off their clothes and started cooking meth. As the time passed, a bunch of thugs saw them doing their business. They approached Remy and Jesse.

'Hey, you two!' The thug leader said.

'The fuck do you want?' Remy asked.

'Are you two cooking crystal meth?' The thug leader asked.

'Yes, but it's ours, so fuck off, bitch!' Jesse said.

'We're taking it, so off with you!' The thug leader said.

Remy kicked the thug leader in the stomach and started stomping his head into pieces. Jesse and the thugs watched in shock.

'Die! Die! Die!' Remy shouted angrily.

Remy stomped the thug leader's head until he was dead. Remy stopped stomping to catch his breath.

'Take that, you prick! Enjoy living in hell!' Remy shouted at the dead leader. He then looked at the thugs and got out a bomb.

'If you don't fuck off, I'll light this thing and blow your bodies to pieces!' Remy said.

The thugs quickly ran off and got into their cars and drove away.

'Man, you really showed them not to mess with you, Remy.' Jesse said.

'Damn straight I did!' Remy said. 'Now, we gotta dispose of this body.'

'Mr. White would dissolve corpses in acid fluoride to dispose of them.' Jesse said.

'And that's exactly what we're gonna do.' Remy said. 'Coincedentally, those bikers had a barrel and acid fluoride with them. Let's do this.'

Remy and Jesse stuffed the corpse in the barrel and filled it with acid fluoride.

'Time for a dude smoothie.' Remy laughed.

Remy put the lid on the barrel and he and Jesse continued to cook their meth. After it was finished, Remy and Jesse put it in bags and put their clothes back on. After that, a car stopped near the RV and a man stepped out of it.

'Hello, gentlemen.' The man said. 'Cooking crystal meth, I see.'

Jesse became nervous.

'Uh, yeah…So what about it?' He said nervously.

'I'll handle this, Jesse.' Remy said. 'What do you want from us?'

'You must be the new Heisenberg.' The man said to Remy.

'In fact, I am.' Remy said. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Karl Douglass, a meth distributor, and I'm always looking for new people to invest in.' Karl said.

'Well, we're just getting started, and we could use a distributor.' Remy said.

'Good, good. So, do we have a deal?' Karl asked.

'It's a deal.' Remy said.

The two shook hands and Karl handed Remy his cellphone number.

'Here, my number so you can call me.' Karl said. 'Can I have your meth so I can sell it?'

'Sure.' Remy said, and he and Jesse gave Karl the bags of meth.

'Thank you. Where should I leave the money earned from the meth?' Karl asked.

'Leave it in a plastic lunchbox in a hidden storage under the steps of the local coffee shop at night. We'll find it there.' Remy said.

'Okay, will do. I will speak to you soon, gentlemen.' Karl said.

'By the way, here's my number too.' Remy said as he gave his number to Karl.

'Thank you, Heisenberg.' Karl said.

'You're welcome, Karl.' Remy answered.

'See you real soon.' Karl said.

Karl got back into his car and drove off. Remy and Jesse got into the RV and drove back to the back alley. They parked the RV and locked it.

'Well, we got a distributor too, Jesse.' Remy said, smiling.

'This is amazing!' Jesse said.

'Well, I gotta go to my therapy, so I'll see you later.' Remy said.

'Okay, speak you soon, bitch.' Jesse chuckled.

Remy laughed and drove his car home.

Meanwhile, Riley and Phil walked into Walt Welker's shop.

'Ah, good to see you boys again!' Walt said.

'The fuck do you need us for this time, Walt?' Riley asked.

'Well, in a house on the Martin Luther King Street, there's a woman with a small antique jewel chest. I want you to go get it for me.' Walt said.

'How can we recognise the house?' Phil asked.

'It's medium sized, has a decent yard, a light green roof and a light brown front door.' Walt said.

'Alright, we'll go get it.' Riley said.

Riley and Phil went to Phil's car and got into the car. They then drove off.

'Well, I ain't exactly looking forward to robbing this person of their antique jewel chest.' Phil said.

'Neither am I.' Riley said.

Suddenly, Phil's phone rang and he picked up.

'What, did you change your mind or something?' Phil asked.

'No, I discovered that you kept the Pokémon cards for yourself, 'Employee of the Month'. That's not very nice.' Walt said

'Look, we'll go get this chest so you can shut the fuck up about those cards.' Phil said.

'Good. You better not disappoint me.' Walt said as he hung up.

'Man, Walt sure is butthurt about those Pokémon cards.' Riley said.

'Tell me about it.' Phil said.

The two arrived at the house and stealthily snuck towards it. They climbed through an open window and snuck into the bedroom. They opened a closet very quietly and saw the jewel chest. Riley and Phil nodded and Phil took it. They snuck outside the house, got back in the car and drove off. Tanisha ran out the door, thus revealing the house was Remy and Tanisha's house.

'Those sons of bitches! I'm calling Remy!' Tanisha said.

Tanisha immediately got out her phone and called Remy.

Remy's phone rang and he picked up.

'Hey, T, I'm kinda busy. I'm on my way to therapy.' Remy said.

'Remy, some black thugs stole my antique jewel chest! They are driving down Main Street! Please get my chest back!' Tanisha said.

'What?! Okay, I'll go there!' Remy said.

Remy turned around his car and sped off towards Main Street. Eventually, he found Riley and Phil and started chasing them. Riley looked behind them and saw Remy chasing them.

'Shit, some white guy is chasing us!' Riley said.

'Don't worry, I'll lose him!' Phil said.

Remy went faster and rammed Riley and Phil's car at top speed, causing them to crash into a wall. Remy got out of his car, pulled open the door of Riley and Phil's car and put a gun to Phil's head.

'It's you guys!' Remy said.

'Ugh…It's that guy again…' Phil cried out.

'Well, you feel this pistol? It's an M1911 Pistol, and one bullet could blow what's left of your brain out of your skull!' Remy said angrily.

'What do you want us to do…?' Riley moaned.

'Take me to where you're going…' Remy said and he got in the car and aimed his pistol at Phil. The three of them drove off to Walt's shop.

'Is this the place?' Remy asked.

'Yeah.' Phil said.

'Okay, now drive this car into the showroom!' Remy said.

'You want us to do what?' Riley asked.

'You heard me!' Remy said.

Phil rammed the showroom window and they ended up inside Walt's shop. Walt came running in.

'Riley, Phil, what the fuck are you doing?!' Walt shouted.

'Mr. Walt, it's not what it looks like.' Phil said.

'Thanks for bringing me here, boys. Here's some money, now get out of here.' Remy said as he gave Riley and Phil some money. Riley and Phil then ran away.

'I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, boy!' Walt said.

'Oh, you're on!' Remy said.

Remy and Walt engaged in a fist fight. After trading multiple blows, Remy knocked Walt down.

'And if you fuck with my girlfriend's posessions ever again, I will pop a cap in your ass!' Remy shouted as he picked up a vase from a shelf and smashed it in Walt's face. He got the jewel chest out of Phil's car and stormed out of the shop, and ran back to Main Street to get his car. He then went to his therapy.

Meanwhile, Riley and Phil were far away from Walt's shop.

'Damn, you can bet yo brother's high school sock we got fired after that, homie.' Riley said.

'Yeah, no shit.' Phil said. Suddenly, Walt called Phil. Phil picked up his phone.

'Hey, look, Walt, we can explain.' Phil said.

'Explain? Explain?! You rammed into my shop with a car and ran off when I needed you the most!' Walt shouted angrily.

'I had a gun to my head!' Phil said.

'No loyalty, no fucking loyalty whatsoever! You two are fucked, my boys! Fucked!' Walt shouted angrily, hanging up.

'Well, we just lost our jobs.' Riley said.

'Maybe that angry white dude can help us get a new one.' Phil said.

'Sure hope so.' Riley said.


	5. Chapter 5: And Then There Were Four

Later, once Remy was done at therapy, he went back home. He parked the car and walked inside with Tanisha's jewel chest.

'Hey, baby. I got your chest back. The car got damaged while I was chasing the thieves, but I managed to get the chest back.' Remy said.

'Oh, you're the best, Remy!' Tanisha hugged Remy and kissed him.

'You're welcome, baby. I'll get the car repaired at the local garage.' Remy said.

'Alright. Are you gonna cook for me tonight, Remy?' Tanisha asked.

'Sure. I'll make you some delicious fruit salad with a nice piece of meat.' Remy said.

'Oh, good.' Tanisha said.

Remy nodded and walked to the bedroom to change his clothes. Afterwards, he took a lawn bed, took his iPod, put on some music and laid down on the bed to relax. As he was looking up at the sky, Riley and Phil appeared in his sight. Remy turned off his iPod and sat up.

'Oh, it's you guys again.' Remy said.

'Yeah, it's us again.' Phil said.

'I hope you're not mad at me for ramming into your boss' shop.' Remy said.

'Nah, we're not.' Riley said. 'We're actually happy. We weren't gonna retire from that stuff Walt Welker made us do.'

'Walt Welker, huh?' Remy said. 'I've had problems with him before over a vase I bought at his shop. I bought it for my girlfriend Tanisha, but she didn't like it, so I brought it back for a refund, but Walt refused to give me my money back, after which I smashed some stuff in his shop and got a warning from the cops. So, what are you guys here for?'

'Well, since you got us fired, we were thinking that maybe you could get us some new work.' Phil said.

'Well, I could tell you about that, but first we have to get away from the house, because my girlfriend can't hear it.' Remy said.

'Alright.' Riley said.

Tanisha walked out, and saw Riley and Phil.

'What are those thugs doing here, Remy?' Tanisha asked.

'I got them fired from their jobs, and now they want me to help them find new work.' Remy said.

'Okay. But that doesn't mean I can trust them. I got my eye on you boys.' Tanisha said as she made a 'I'm watching you' gesture by pointing her fingers at Riley and Phil and then at her eyes. She then walked inside.

'Let's go.' Remy said.

Riley and Phil nodded and the three of them walked off.

Eventually, they arrived in a back alley. Riley, Phil and Remy smoked a ciggarette and talked about work.

'You're in luck, gentlemen, because I do have work for you.' Remy said.

'Lay it on us.' Phil said.

'You know how Heisenberg was killed months ago?' Remy said.

'Yeah…' Riley said in curiosity.

'Well, recently, I have taken up the Heisenberg name. I was a huge fan of the last Heisenberg and promised him I would continue his legacy. I'm in need of members for my crew, and you two are perfect for helping me cook crystal meth. If you work with me, I'll give you buckets of money.' Remy said with a smirk on his face.

'Damn, that's a good deal, homie.' Phil said.

'I totally agree with you, Phil.' Riley said.

'So, are you interested, gentlemen?' Remy asked.

Riley and Phil thought about it.

'We'll do it.' Phil said.

'Yeah, we'll definitely do it.' Riley said.

'Good. Here's my cell number. You'll need it.' Remy said as he gave both Riley and Phil his cell number.

'And here's ours.' Phil said.

Riley and Phil wrote down their cell numbers and handed them to Remy.

'Thank you, gentlemen. You made a good decision.' Remy said. 'My partner Jesse and I will go out into the desert to make our next load of crystal meth tomorrow. Will you be there?'

'Okay, fo 'sho.' Riley said.

'I'll be there too.' Phil said.

'Good. I'll see you then, gentlemen. ' Remy said.

Riley, Phil and Remy all went their seperate ways and got ready for their cook up.

The next morning, really early, Remy, Jesse, Riley and Phil met at the location where Remy and Jesse's RV was. Remy had a lunch box in his hands.

'So, you gentlemen are probably wondering how much money you make off crystal meth, are you?' Remy said.

'Yeah, we are.' Riley said.

Remy opened the lunch box. At least 5 stacks of 20's were in it.

' _This_ is what you earn off it.' Remy said.

'Woo, dayum! I'm glad we went this direction, Riley!' Phil said.

'Same thing!' Riley said.

'Well, get in the RV and grab some guns. We have guns in the RV in case there's other criminals who want to steal our meth.' Remy said.

'Will do, sir.' Riley said.

Remy nodded and everyone got in the RV.

Later, the Heisenberg Crew was out in the Alberquerque Desert, cooking Blue Sky in their underwear.

'Man, this stuff is making my throat numb, homie.' Riley said, sniffing the Blue Sky.

'This stuff is made to unmatched purity, just like the first Heisenberg did. I actually worked under him a while, and it was the time of my life.' Remy said, smiling.

Remy's crew made the meth without any problems and put it in bags. Remy then called Karl.

'Hello? Remy?' Karl said.

'Hey, Karl. It's me. We made a new load of meth.' Remy said.

'Alright. Meet me at the local fast food restaurant Burgers 4 U. We'll talk there.' Karl said.

'Alright, see you there.' Remy said as he hung up. 'Let's go to our contact, boys.' Remy said to Jesse, Riley and Phil.

Jesse, Riley and Phil nodded and everyone got in the RV and they drove off to Burgers 4 U. They parked the van behind the restaurant and took the front door inside. They walked up to the counter, where Karl was standing.

'Ah, there you are.' Karl said.

'Wow, I didn't expect this to be your day job.' Remy said.

'Well, it isn't something the DEA would suspect.' Karl said. 'So, whatcha got for me?'

Remy and the crew led Karl to the RV behind the restaurant and gave him the bags of meth.

'Nice job. Good quality too. This stuff pays triple in such good quality. I'll be sure to pay you and your unpaid interns for your hard work. Where should I leave the money this time?' Karl asked.

'Leave it in a backpack buried in the desert. Bury it in front of a red cactus.' Remy said.

'Alright. I'll be in touch.' Karl said.

Remy nodded and he and the crew got in the RV as Karl walked back into the restaurant. Remy dropped Riley and Phil off at Phil's house and then drove off with Jesse.

'Say, feel like hanging tonight?' Remy asked Jesse.

'Sure. What do you feel like doing?' Jesse asked.

'How about we go to the local bar to watch a live show? I mean, it's Saturday night, and they always have live shows on Saturday nights in the bar.'

'Sure, I'm in.' Jesse said.

'Alright, I'll pick you up tonight.' Remy said.

'Alright, see you soon.' Jesse said.

Remy dropped Jesse off at his house and then brought the RV back to the hiding spot.


	6. Chapter 6: Rags to the Riches

That evening, Remy drove up to Jesse's house in his car. Remy was wearing a white fedora, gray t-shirt, red jacket and dark blue jeans. He also wore brown loafers and yellow aviator shades. Remy honked the car horn and Jesse walked out, who was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a light brown jacket. Jesse got in the car and he and Remy drove off.

'Yo, Remy. Nice clothes.' Jesse said.

'Yo, Jesse. Thanks.' Remy said. 'You're wearing nice clothes too.'

'Thanks. So, how's Tanisha?' Jesse asked.

'She's a little grumpy, but that's logical. I mean, the baby is coming in just two months, and that baby takes up a lot of food that Tanisha eats.'

'Yeah. Debra and I are still thinking about kids.' Jesse said.

'How long have you known each other?' Remy asked in curiosity.

'We've known each other for about 5 months now.' Jesse answered.

Remy's eyes widened. '5 months together and thinking about kids already?'

'Yep.' Jesse said with a naughty smile.

'That's nice.' Remy said.

Remy and Jesse arrived at the club.

'Alright, let's enjoy some live music, have a beer and raise our glasses to the late Walter White.' Remy said.

Jesse nodded and he and Remy entered the club. About 3 hours later, the pair walked out of the club, drunk.

'Phew, I think we've had too much.' Jesse said.

'Fucking hell we did…' Remy said. 'I enjoyed myself, though.'

'Me too.' Jesse said.

Remy and Jesse got in the car and drove off.

'Now that Walter's gone, I bet his family is actually pretty happy, because his family started hating him after they found out about his meth business.'

'Yeah, everyone started treating him like a bitch…' Jesse said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'I miss him…' Remy said.

'So do I, even though he watched my old girlfriend die in front of him, but I still try to make the most of life.' Jesse said.

'Yeah, I mean, Walter would probably disapprove of my depression. He would want me to live my life to the fullest, unlike Walter, who lived his life like a candle in the wind.' Remy said.

Jesse nodded. 'Mr. White is probably watching us, wherever he is.'

Remy nodded in agreement. 'He was the devil, that's for sure.'

'Yes he was.' Jesse said.

Remy dropped Jesse off at his house.

'See ya, fuckface!' Remy said.

'See ya, bitch!' Jesse said as he walked inside. Remy then drove off.

'Jesse's a cool guy.' Remy said, smiling.

Remy arrived back home. He locked the car and walked inside.

'I'm going to bed, now that you're back here, Remy.' Tanisha said.

'Alright, I'm coming along.' Remy said, yawning.

The next day around 12 PM, Remy had lunch, gave Tanisha a good luck kiss and left for work. Remy worked at a local pizza restaurant called Rickety Rhino's Pizza as a dishwasher. Remy hated the job, but still went anyway, because he couldn't find a better job. He did enjoy listening to the songs the restaurant's animatronics sang. As he was doing the dishes for the lunch shift, the kitchen manager walked up to him.

'Remy, you got a visitor.' The kitchen manager said.

'Sure, I got time for a visitor. Let him in.' Remy said.

The manager nodded and let the visitor into the kitchen. The person walked in, and turned out to be Karl.

'I'll leave you two alone.' The kitchen manager said. He then walked away.

'Karl, what brings you here?' Remy asked surprised.

'Well, you came to visit me at my day job, so I'm now here to visit you at your day job.' Karl said. 'Nice place you got.'

'Yeah, I don't really like this job, but I can't find anything better. I do enjoy listening to the animatronics' songs.' Remy said.

'I see.' Karl said. 'Well, I dropped off the dough at the requested place. Pick it up when you feel like it.'

'Okay, thanks, Karl.' Remy said.

'No problem, Remy. Also, I feel like getting a pizza here. Any recommendations?' Karl asked.

'I'd go for the pepperoni pizza. It's delicious.' Remy said.

'Alright. Thanks, Remy. I'll see you soon.' Karl said as he left the kitchen.

Remy smiled and continued doing the dishes.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Debra were walking around town, discussing life in Alberquerque so far.

'So, have you made any friends besides Remy yet?' Debra asked.

'Sorta.' Jesse said. 'Remy introduced me to two black men named Riley and Phil. They're really nice, but I really would like to know them better.

'I understand.' Debra said. 'I really haven't made a lot of friends yet, either. So far, I've only made friends with Remy's girlfriend, Tanisha and Gloria Townley, our neighbour.'

'Yep. When moving to a new town, it's important to make friends to help you get settled in.' Jesse said. Suddenly, Jesse's phone zoomed and he checked it. 'Oh, cool. Riley and Phil sent me friendship requests on Facebook.' Jesse said. Jesse accepted the friendship requests and put his phone away.

'Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing fine with your friends, Jesse.' Debra said.

'Same thing, Debra.' Jesse said.

Meanwhile, Phil was at his house, checking his phone for Facebook updates. He saw a post from his friend Gregory Newman.

'Swear I just saw Riley on one of them dumbest criminal blooper shows.' The post read. Phil chuckled. 'Riley can be a pain in the ass, but he's still a loveable product of hilarity.' Phil said.

Suddenly, Riley knocked on the door. Phil got up, walked over to the door and opened it.

'Hey, hey, homie!' Riley said.

'What's up, homie?' Phil asked.

'Remy just texted me, stating that the money from our job has been buried in the desert, and he wants us to get it.' Riley said. 'He also wanted us to bring along guns in case crooks show up to steal the cha-ching.'

'Alright, let's roll, homie.' Phil said.

Riley and Phil walked out to Riley's car.

'You drivin' this time.' Phil said.

'Sure.' Riley said.

Riley and Phil got in the car and they drove off.

'Our boy Remy sure is a nice fellow.' Phil said.

'You know it. He's a criminal innovator, and I like peeps like that.' Riley said.

'If he worked under the original Heisenberg, then he must know quite some things about making meth. We could learn a lot from him.' Phil said. 'Anyways, let's find that red cactus and dig up the buckaroos.'

Riley nodded and he and Phil drove off into the desert. Eventually, they found a red cactus.

'Is this the place?' Riley asked.

Phil got some dirt from the ground. 'See this this dirt, Riley?' Phil asked. 'This dirt is fresh, so the backpack has been buried here.'

'Good going, Phil.' Riley said. He got a shovel out of the trunk of his car. 'Stay on the lookout for any suspicious types while I dig up the dough.'

'A'ight.' Phil said.

Riley then started digging into the ground and after a while, he got a blue backapack from the ground. Riley grabbed the backpack and opened it. At least 10 stacks of 50's were in the backpack.

'Woo, that meth paid off really good, my boy!' Riley said.

'You know it! Like, dayum! This is a lot of money!' Phil said happily.

'Remy asked me to take a photo of the money to prove that we have the money.' Riley said as he got out his phone. He then took a photo of the money and sent it to Remy. Shortly after that, Remy sent a text message back.

'Okay. Now, bring the money to my work. I work over at Rickety Rhino's Pizza. The adress is here. *adress*' The text read.

Riley and Phil nodded and drove to the pizzaria. They walked inside and over to the counter.

'Excuse me, we're looking for Remy Jongbloed.' Phil said.

'He's in the kitchen. What do you need him for?' The cashier asked.

'He asked us to deliver this backpack.' Riley asked.

'Alright, go right on in.' The cashier said.

Riley and Phil walked into the kitchen and over to Remy.

'You got the cash?' Remy asked.

'Yes.' Phil said.

Riley opened the backpack and showed the money.

'Good.' Remy said. He got three stacks of 50's out of the backpack and gave them to Riley and Phil. 'Your first salary. Spend it wisely.' Remy said.

'We will.' Phil said.

'Yeah, you're a great boss.' Riley said.

'I know. Well, see you guys soon. I gotta do my work.' Remy said.

'Alright, we'll holla atcha soon.' Riley said as he and Phil left the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7: The Deal

Later, after work, Remy was strolling through Alberquerque. As he was strolling, he was called by Jesse. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

'Yo, Jesse. Is there anything I can help you with?' Remy asked.

'R-Remy, help me…' Jesse whispered.

'What's the matter? Why are you whispering?' Remy asked.

'Remember that thug leader you killed? W-Well, his gang found me and kidnapped me! I'm being held in an abandoned building in the desert!' Jesse whispered nervously.

'Oh, shit! Don't worry, Jesse! I'll save you together with Riley and Phil!' Remy said.

'I'll text you the location of the building. Come quick, before they whack me…' Jesse said as if he was about to cry out of fear. He then hung up and texted Remy the location. Remy looked at it.

'Hmmm…They must be keeping him in the abandoned warehouse…' Remy thought. He then called Riley.

'Riley, get your ass over to Vineway and bring Phil with you! We gotta rescue Jesse from a gang!' Remy shouted.

'Man, that don't sound too good, homie. Okay, we'll pick you up.' Riley said. He then hung up. A little while later, Riley and Phil got to Remy's location.

'Quick, get in!' Phil said. Remy got in the car and he, Riley and Phil raced to the desert.

'We got guns in case they're armed.' Phil said.

'Good. I'll give directions.' Remy said. Eventually, they made it to the abandoned warehouse. Two thugs were guarding the entrance. Riley, Remy and Phil got out the ca rand aimed their guns at the thugs. They dropped their weapons immediately as they raised their hands.

'Where's Jesse Pinkman?!' Remy shouted.

'H-He's in here!' One of the thugs said.

Remy then ran up to the thugs and smacked them in the head with his gun. The threesome then entered the building. Upon entering, a bunch of thugs aimed their guns at them.

'What's up, bitches?!' Remy shouted as he started spraying the thugs with his gun. Riley and Phil started killing thugs too. Once all the thugs in the first room were killed, they proceeded to the next room. They started killing more thugs. Eventually all the thugs were killed and Remy and the crew found Jesse in a closet.

'Are you okay, Jesse?'

'Yes, I am…Thank you, Remy…' Jesse sighed in relief.

'It's okay, buddy. You're safe now.' Remy said.

'We'll take you home, Jesse.' Phil said.

Everyone then got into the car and drove back to Alberquerque. They dropped off Jesse at his house.

'Well, I'll be here if you need me. Bye, guys!' Jesse said as he walked inside. Remy, Riley and Phil waved and then drove off.

'So, what do you feel like doing now, Remy?' Riley asked.

Remy shrugged. 'I don't know. Maybe we could go out for a bicycle ride out of town?'

'Sure. We could do that.' Phil said.

'I'm up for it too.' Riley said. Suddenly, Remy's phone rang. He picked up and saw that Karl was calling him. He answered.

'Ah, Karl. How's it going?' Remy asked.

'Listen, I've got some meth dealers here who would like to work together with us. Do you have time to meet them?' Karl asked.

'Sure, we'll meet them. Where will the deal take place?' Remy asked.

'In Downtown Alberquerque. Bring some bodyguards with you in case the DEA comes.' Karl said.

'Okay, we'll be there.' Remy said as he hung up. 'Change of plans, guys. We're going to a business meeting in Downtown Alberquerque. Let's head to my house to get my fedora.' Remy said.

'A'ight.' Riley said as he drove the car to Remy's house. Remy walked inside to get his fedora from the wardrobe, put it on his head and walked back out.

'My friends are coming over soon, so make yourself scarce.' Tanisha said.

'Will do, baby.' Remy replied. He then walked back to the car and got in. The boys then drove off Downtown. They arrived at a parking lot and parked the car. They then waited for Karl and his contacts to arrive. Not too long after that, a black car drove into the parking lot. Karl, two contacts and two bodyguards got out. The contacts looked at Remy.

'…The new Heisenberg, correct?' The first contact said.

'That would be me.' Remy replied.

'Okay.' The first contact said.

'Karl told us you just got into the crystal game.' The second contact said.

'Yup. Before I did, I smoked the stuff a lot.' Remy told him.

'…Alright. Well, this game isn't about smoking meth. It's about cooking and selling it. We'll supply you with the chemicals, and then you can make the stuff. We sell it, and you get 30% of the profit. Sound good?' The second contact asked.

Remy thought about it. '35%?' He asked. The contacts discussed a bit.

'Deal.' The first contact said. The contacts then shook Remy's hand.

'Where do you want us to bring the chemicals?' The first contact asked.

'Bring them in a crate to an RV at these coordinates.' Remy said as he wrote down the coordinates of the RV. He then gave it to the contacts.

'Good. We'll be off. Thanks for choosing to work with us, Heisenberg.' The second contact said. 'Karl will contact us whenever the stuff is ready, so you don't have to worry about calling us.' He added.

'Okay, thank you, gentlemen.' Remy said. The contacts nodded and got back in the car.

'I'll call you when the chemicals have been delivered.' Karl said.

'Alright, I'll be in touch.' Remy said. Karl nodded and got in the car too. The car then drove off.

'This is gonna be amazing, Remy. We're doing well so far in the meth business so far.' Riley said.

'I know. We gotta be careful, though, because it's a dangerous game.' Remy warned. 'Well, Jesse and I are going into the desert tomorrow afternoon to cook meth again. I'll call you when I need you.' Remy said.

'A'ight. We'll drop you off at yo home.' Phil said. Remy nodded and everyone got in the car and drove off to Remy's house. Remy got out of the car, waved at Riley and Phil and walked inside. When he got inside, Tanisha was having juice with friends.

'Remy, I told you to stay away while my friends were over! Go for a ride or something!' Tanisha said.

Remy sighed. 'Alright…' He said as he walked back out.

'And stay out of trouble!' Tanisha warned.

'I know, I know…' Remy grumbled. He then walked out the door and got in his car. He drove off to a fast food joint to eat.

The next afternoon, Remy and Jesse were sitting in the RV, driving through the desert with Riley and Phil following on their motorcycles, acting as security. Eventually, they stopped the RV, took off their clothes and started cooking the meth.


End file.
